This invention relates to an air deflector adapted to be mounted over a register in a forced air heating or air conditioning system.
It is common practice to mount an air deflector over a register in a heating or air conditioning system. The deflector usually comprises a transparent plastic housing with a pair of side walls and a curved rear wall that re-directs the upwardly flowing air coming from the register laterally into the room. A simple static deflector of this type is inefficient as the air, being at a relatively low pressure, is not projected with any force into the room and in the case of warm air quickly rises to the ceiling, where its warmth cannot be utilized.
A static air deflector also has no provision for reducing any odors in the outflowing air.